


call me baby, run her hands through my hair

by quixotix



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotix/pseuds/quixotix
Summary: A simple flick of the wrist and she can fit it into Elphaba's dark tresses, pat herself on the back and declare the transformation complete.It is of course, at this moment, that the clip gets stuck.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	call me baby, run her hands through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a video of Brittney Johnson's 'Popular' performances (she's wonderful) where she had trouble getting her hair clip out of her own hair, so she got the Elphaba actress to take it out for her.
> 
> And so my little gay heart took that and ran with it, because I've shipped these two since I was a pre-teen and I'm not about to stop. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Despite herself, Glinda's hands shake as she reaches to pull the flower from her hair. She's good at posturing though, always has been- a simple flick of the wrist and she can fit it into Elphaba's dark tresses, pat herself on the back and declare the transformation complete.

It is of course, at this moment, that the clip gets stuck. 

It tangles in her hair as she tries to remove it. Elphaba stares up at her, hands held up in front of her as though wanting to help. Glinda can feel a flush creeping up her cheeks as she stands there, fiddling with the clasp, but she can't see what's knotting it at this angle and all it earns her is a painful pulling on her scalp. She drops her gaze to the floor as she works, but can still feel Elphie's inquisitive eyes on her.

Forcing down an embarrassed huff, Glinda resigns herself to the inevitable, dropping her hands and stepping towards the dark haired girl. She leans down a little into Elphie's space, tilting her head to give better reach to the accessory. Elphaba is hesitant, but her hands are gentle as she carefully pulls the clip open and tugs it free of Glinda's honey blonde curls. Her fingertips just brush the edge of Glinda's cheekbone as she pulls her hands back.

From there, it's easy enough for Glinda to fall back into her bravado, giggling delightedly as she slides the flower into Elphaba's hair and fighting a shiver at how warm the other girls skin feels from this close. Stepping away to admire her work, Glinda can feel a helplessly warm smile spreading on her own face.

"Oh, Elphaba, look at you," she breathes. "You're _beautiful_." 

There's a sincerity to it, a finality, that Glinda hadn't intended but couldn't catch before it was out of her mouth. Elphaba stares at her own reflection in the mirror Glinda passes her, cheeks flushing. There's a long beat of silence.

And then Elphie is shoving the mirror back into Glinda's hands, dashing off with a rushed excuse. The blonde stares after her, makes sure to give an exaggerated cry of annoyance. Can't have anyone thinking she's getting soft, especially not her roommate.

If she spends the rest of the night idly running her fingers over where Elphaba had rescued the clip, imagining what it would be like to have long fingers comb the length of her hair and remembering those dark eyes gazing up at her with amusement and something like fondness- well, that's no one's business but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this from my phone, so if any of the formatting looks odd, please do let me know! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
